Phillip And Aurora's Final Sunset
by Werecat Boy
Summary: When Maleficent returns, she threatens to destroy Aurora and Phillip's once upon a dream and separates them. Can a boy from this world along with three fairies help Phillip find his true love and destroy Maleficent again?
1. A Happily Ever After?

_This was a little idea that I've came up with a while ago, and always wanted to start writing it. So now, I've finally gotten it started and hopefully the updates to this story won't be so long. I known I've been kind of braindead storywise, but that school is getting closer my imagination is coming back. :p_

_Anyway, hope you all enjoy it. I love to hear what you think of it. And I also want to give a big thanks too to my girlfriend Aquarian Wolf. She helped encouraged me to start this, and helped with editing it._

* * *

It was truly a happily ever after. The sun was shining brightly up in the azure colored skies, as the birds seemed to ring their tune throughout the castle walls. Below in the courtyard, all manner of servants bustled in haste with the last minute preparations. Bows and strands of white silk adorned the area, as tables were decorated with bouquets of fresh roses.

Even as they went about the busy chores, the servants were in a cheerful mood, as it seemed peace had been restored to the kingdom. Princess Aurora at last had returned home safely, and now on this joyous day, Aurora and the chivalrous Prince Phillip would be joined in marriage.

Over these last few days, the castle was positively buzzing with activity in preparation for this wedding. King Stefan, his wife Leah, and his close friend King Hubert spared no expense upon this momentous occasion. Every aspect of this had to go exactly as planned. They wouldn't allow any mishaps upon the day that they would see their children joined together in love.

The three members of royalty were now down in the courtyard, overseeing every last aspect. Stefan made sure the food was in perfect preparation, as Leah oversaw all the floral arrangements.

While Hubert was busy arguing with the court musicians.

"What?! You want fifteen thalers?!" the fat king blustered. "I may be a king, but that doesn't mean you can rob me stone blind! Ten thalers, and that's my final pay!"

The court musicians looked at each other and shrugged, before turning to head for the drawbridge.

"Wait, come back! Perhaps, I was too hasty. Fifteen it is!"

Despite Hubert's raucous voice echoing throughout the castle, it was still a perfect, blissful day for a wedding. The only thing that seemed the most odd, was puffs of blue and pink light emerging from a high castle tower...

* * *

"I say, it's blue!" Merryweather insisted as she flicked her wand towards a dress fitted on a dressmaker's dummy.

Aurora's former guardians, the three good fairies, had been hiding in the tower now for most of the day. They had promised Aurora to create her wedding dress, and planned to surprise her with it by this afternoon. However, a project should have taken only a few minutes for them, was now extending to two hours due to the lack of agreement between the group.

"Merry," Flora interjected pompously. "I've told you so many times that your taste in clothing design is somewhat, how shall I put this...lacking."

"What?!" Merryweather huffed back. Before the blue fairy could protest, Flora once again butted in.

"We want to make sure that this dress is special for Rose. Even more so than our last."

"But when we asked her, she seemed to prefer the blue much more than your pink," Merryweather responded.

Flora's eyes narrowed back at the short fairy. "Well, I'm sure that she only liked the color in that dress design. I don't want to take any chances on this. So, it's going to be pink!"

With a flick of her wrist, Flora pointed her wand at the dress and it turned into a shade of nauseous looking pink.

"That looks just lovely," Merryweather answered sarcastically. "If she wants to make Phillip feel dizzy. The poor boy has gone through enough without having to be made sick."

"Douh-what?!" Flora sputtered. "How dare you! There's no reason to criticize my choice in clothing, just because all your taste is in your mouth!"

"Oooh!" Merryweather huffed indignantly. She had taken all she could stand from the elder fairy, and pointed her wand towards Flora.

"Dears, please!" Fauna interrupted the argument. Quietly keeping to herself, the green fairy had been demurely watching the bickering from the corner. "There's no need for shouting. This is Phillip and Rose's special day, and we shouldn't do anything to ruin it."

Fauna suddenly furrowed her brow and meekly suggested, "Besides, I always thought white would be best for this dress."

The other two fairies stared at her blankly.

"White?!" Merryweather replied in shock.

"Who ever heard of white for a wedding gown?!" Flora gasped. "Radical idea!"

And so squabbles of bickering once again resonated from the tower, as the three still tried to decide on the right shade coloring.

* * *

As the rest of the castle was in a hurried bustling, Phillip and Aurora had made sure to stay away from the commotion as much as possible. Walking along a balcony overlooking the land, the couple held each other's hands as they talked.

"So, then she transformed herself into this enormous fire-breathing dragon!" Phillip began to relate his tale to his fiancee with wide eyes. "She then kept breathing fire down upon me before she set the whole thorn forest ablaze and chased me up on top of this cliff. I then flung the sword, and hit her directly in the chest and she tumbled over dead."

Aurora just stared blankly back at Phillip with a raised eyebrow. Not able to continue it any longer, the princess erupted into laughter before putting a hand to his forehead. "Oh, my poor Phillip, you're such a kidder!"

Phillip looked back at her frustrated. "But it really did happen! It was after that, I awoke you with a kiss. If you don't believe me ask the fairies! They were there with me!"

"All right," the princess answered, with her speech still occasionally breaking up into fits of giggles. "But they never informed me about this so-called Maleficent witch you've been telling me about either."

Phillip just only rolled his eyes, and gave her a playful smirk back. It didn't matter to him now all the obstacles that he had to hurtle. The point was that at last he was with the woman he loved, and they were about to be married. All those years that Phillip had grown up as a child, he couldn't help but wonder what this mysterious Aurora woman he had been betrothed to was like. But now, at last he finally figured out who she was - the most witty, charming, and beautiful young woman that he had ever met. The first time he had seen her out in the forest, the prince had known at that moment, she was the one he had dreamed of so many times before.

Gazing at his face, Aurora looked lovingly into Phillip's bright hazel eyes that equally gazed back at her's. The princess could feel her cheeks blush a small hue of red, but tried her best to conceal it. It seemed so unreal to her all that happened over the course of the last few days. At last she had found her true love; the dream prince that she had thought of.

It seemed at last, the young couple's dreams had come true for them. The special loved one that they always had imagined of finding was now beside them. Lovingly, the prince and princess tightened each other's clasp as they continued to walk along and look at the scenery. Phillip placed a gentle kiss upon his fiancee's cheek, and Aurora gave one in return. Now with all their trials and tribulations behind, perhaps it seemed they could find content bliss together after all.

* * *

Gruesome squawks and squeaks echoed loudly throughout the chasm, as small dark figures ran down the cliffs to the bottom. From the highest towers of Forbidden Mountain, the henchmen had watched the epic battle between Phillip and Maleficent, and saw firsthand their mistress's demise.

As soon as they witnessed the wicked fairy crumple over the cliff and fall to her doom, the little creatures all erupted in shrieks of happiness and cheering. No more orders to follow; no more cruel reprimands if they failed their job; no more flinching in terror when they saw Maleficent walk down a corridor. There would be no fear now wondering if they had done something to upset her, and the wrath that she would inflict upon them. Now they were free!

For the last few days, the goons had been busy celebrating in Forbidden Mountain. Now with their former mistress gone, the henchmen took it upon themselves to smash the place into more disrepair then it was before; rebellion against their former oppressive overlord.

However, the goons themselves were unsure of what to do now. With Maleficent gone, they no longer had responsibilities or jobs to attend to. A few henchmen wandered off into the woods, determined to find jobs as being trolls and terrorizing any passerby into giving them money. The others however hoped that they could mend ties with Stefan and Hubert and find employment as guards in their castle. They certainly seemed extremely kind compared to their former employer. They just hoped that Prince Phillip would forgive them for what Maleficent had forced them to do.

As they journeyed on their way to Stefan's castle, the remaining goons were curious as to what remained of their former mistress. Walking by the rocky precipice, the small creatures scuttled down to the cavernous floor. There amidst brambles and patches of weeds, were the only remains of Maleficent - a tattered black cloak, pierced with a gleaming silver sword.

The goons crept closer and gathered around in a hushed awe.

"Is that all that's left of her?" a tiny henchmen with bulging eyes asked in disappointment. "I was expecting some kind of big, bloody dragon looking carcass."

"So was I," a bird looking goon chirped in. He inspected it closer and stared at the large sword that was piercing her remains. "Do you suppose this is Prince Phillip's sword?"

"Who's else would it be, twit?" a fat pig-like creature snapped back in his deep gravelly voice. The goon's eyes then widened in realization as a plan formed in his mind. "I've got an idea!"

"You have an idea?!" the bird goon asked in disbelief. "I don't think one could fit in that pea sized brain of your's."

"Shut up!" the pig shot back. "I say we take the sword and give it back to Phillip as a wedding present and sign of truce. Hopefully Phillip will be so thankful, that Stefan and Hubert will have to give us some sort of jobs there in the castle!"

The others chittered in happiness and agreement, as the lead pig goon tried to pull the sword out of the ground. However, it seemed to be stuck fast.

"Somebody give me a hand with this!" he snorted loudly.

The rest of the goons scampered over and each other tugged tightly on the sword. With a deafening crack from the rocky ground, the weapon was finally freed. The henchman all shrieked in joy at their success.

Although, unbeknownst to the cheering group, the flat cloak began to slowly rise up as a form began to materialize within. A green hand extended out one of the sleeves, and reached around before it finally grabbed a hold of the little bug-eyed goon's arm. The henchman shrieked in fear as he jumped and turned around to find the arm from the cloak emerging and digging tightly into his own arm with its sharp fingers.

The rest of the goons stopped their happy chatter as they looked over and watched in horror as a figure began to materialize clearer within the cloak.

* * *

Aurora and Phillip sat closely snuggled together on the balcony, as they quietly stared at the scenery. The prince then discreetly shifted and wrapped his arm tightly around his beloved's waist. It seems that this had been the only quiet moment they've had together in the last few days. All of the wedding preparations for today seemed to have kept the two constantly busy from each other. Now at last, it seemed they had time alone.

"I love you so much, my darling Rose," Phillip whispered into the princess's ear. Even though her parents and servants called her Aurora, the prince still preferred her woodland nickname and found it the prettiest.

"I love you so much too, my Phillip," she grinned back. Gazing into his face, the princess couldn't help but beam brightly. Nothing could spoil this perfect day for the two of them.

"What's that over there?" Phillip suddenly asked, as he furrowed his brow.

Aurora glanced up and stared at the direction he was looking in. The prince was staring intently over the horizon at something in the distance.

Phillip couldn't help but take his eyes off the horizon. A peculiar plume of black and royal purple fog rose from the mountains at the edge of the kingdom. There was something very familiar about those colors.

Aurora only glanced at it in bizarre curiosity. It was a strange sight that seemed like it couldn't naturally be explained. The fog from the mountains rose higher and higher before it entered into the sky.

In a brilliant flash of lightning, the once bright white clouds transformed into ominous black. The sun was washed behind the bleakness of the sky, as a sickly green glow shined through the clouds. Aurora stared back at it transfixed. There was some hypnotizing about that unworldly green glow...

"What do you suppose it could be?" Phillip asked, as the sound in his voice was starting to become a mixture of fear and curiosity.

Aurora didn't answer her fiancé. The young woman was too transfixed by the green glow of the sky. Something had seemed so familiar about it to her, as if it had hypnotized her before with its strange shimmer.

A brilliant flash of green lightning suddenly erupted from the sky and struck the ground, within a few feet of the castle's drawbridge. The whole foundation of the castle trembled, as the guests in the courtyard below stared at the skies in amazement. What had been a peaceful sunny day evolved into a supernatural storm in a matter of seconds.

"We better head inside!" Phillip instructed in a panic as he took his fiancee by the hand and pulled her inside the corridor. Aurora still couldn't help but stare back at the strange glow above. It seemed as it held some kind of deep hold over her.

* * *

From the topmost tower, the fairies overheard the commotion outside. Peeking her head out of the window, Flora gasped in horror at the sight. The red fairy knew that she had seen that storm of pure wrath and fury before.

"It isn't possible..." Flora uttered in a quiet gasp.

"What's going on?" Merryweather asked. "Don't tell me you've actually stopped criticizing something for once." Curious as to what Flora was staring at outside the window, the two other fairies gathered around and equally looked out in horror.

In an instant, the black sky opened up as it appeared a large whirlpool amongst the clouds was beginning to circulate. Emitting from the black hole, a foggy haze enveloped itself around the castle, glowing a bright green. It whipped strong winds across the palace that were similar to the force a powerful hurricane. The smoke managed to sink its way down and through the cracks of the doors and open windows into the castle's hallways.

The fairies suddenly diverted their attention to the courtyard below as horrified screams shouted from below. Servants and arriving guests of nobility and gentry hurried inside to escape the glowing haze of fog. Stefan, Leah, and Hubert likewise made a hurried dash towards the door as their only chance for escape. Yet before the three royal figures were able to leave the courtyard, they had disappeared in the thick, glowing haze.

"What should we do?!" Fauna asked in a panic as she watched the spectacle.

Flora stared back at the other two. The look upon her face made it obvious that she was trying to conceal her panic, but tried to remain calm. "I don't know. We have to find Rose and Phillip before it finds them!"

The three fairies trotted over to the door, but stopped in their tracks as they saw the smoke start to fill in through the other window. In a matter of seconds, the entire room was clouded in a thick haze. Slowly, the room before them began to disappear as a blinding green light shined all around them.

* * *

Running down the hallway together, Phillip and Aurora dashed about in search of the cellar. Hopefully they would find their parents there or at least be able to take shelter from the upcoming storm.

Now that her eyes had been diverted away from the hypnotic glowing sky, to Aurora it seemed as if she had just snapped out of a sudden dream. "What's going on around here? It seems like I'm always left in the dark on something. Like being lied to about who I really was for sixteen years!"

Phillip couldn't help but chuckle at her sarcastic remark, but became serious as he realized the bizarre situation at hand. "I'm not sure exactly what's happening. It looks like some kind of storm is about to hit the castle and we better head for the cellar now!"

As the royal couple rounded a corner, they immediately stopped in their tracks and stared curiously at what lied ahead. A thick layer of fog the same color of the glowing light of the sky was slowly starting to float its way down the corridor.

The prince and princess glanced at the haze in surprise, before they slowly started to back away from it as they noticed it filling the hallways. Turning around, the couple decided to bolt in the opposite direction. However, the smoke appeared to have a mind of its own, as it seemed to speed up after the young couple. Soon, the corridor before them was starting to disappear as the fog surrounded them.

Aurora could then abruptly feel a strange sense of pressure against her body. It felt as if some unseen force was pulling her back away from Phillip and down the corridor. With full force, her whole body began to float backwards out of her beloved's grasp, as she sailed back down towards the end of the corridor.

"Phillip!" the princess shouted back. She struggled to break free from the unseen grasp, but the restricting force failed to relent. She could feel herself quickly being pulled to the entrance of the tower behind her.

"Rose!" Phillip shouted back and began to chase after her. However, the fog started to cloud in front of him, and all sight of the hallway and Aurora had disappeared. Nothing stood before him except an endless void of swirling green smoke.

"Rose! Where are you?!" Phillip yelled back in vain. No answer came to him. Only the stillness of the seemingly boundless green void he was in. The sound of shrieking laughter suddenly shattered the silence. A familiar wicked laughter that sent chills up and down the prince's spine.

Phillip froze in his tracks at this horrifying sound, as he noticed a figure start to materialize out of the thick haze. A pair of wicked yellow eyes shined through the fog and seemed to pierce into the young man's soul as he stared into them. A pair of blood red lips curled into a malevolent grin, as a headdress in the shape of horns appeared behind the shape of the face.

Phillip's eyes widened in horror as his mouth hung agape. "No," he whispered. "It isn't."

* * *

_Just a quick note, that Leah is indeed Aurora's mother's name. It's appeared a few storybooks I have from the early to mid 1990s._


	2. A K Night In Shining Armor

Cleaning day. The most dreaded of all days that Kevin was subjected to. He always hated how his mother was so psychotic about cleaning and making sure that everything was squeaky. Picking piles of clothes up off the floor, the boy just lazily stuffed them into his hamper, hoping his mother wouldn't find them.

Kevin Night was your typical fourteen-year-old boy: hyper, moody, and very skeptical about most things. He was rather pudgy, with messy brown hair and always clad in messy jeans and a t-shirt.

Like your average young teenager, he began to feel frustrated about most things: mainly school and girls. Ever since he entered into the eighth grade, it seemed that the work was continuing to pile up more and more around him, leaving him less free time. Even more frustrating to him, it seemed liked most of his friends were starting to have girlfriends, while he still remained single. He desperately had tried to get the attention of the girls in his school, but they all seemed to have turned them down, despite acting friendly, generous, and chivalrous. Maybe that was the problem; he was too kind and polite. Apparently, girls go for guys who are rude and complete jerks, he cynically thought to himself.

"Kevin, are you almost finished?" his mother interrupted his thoughts, as she called from downstairs. "Your father and I are about to head out to the movies!"

"I'm almost done!" Kevin yelled back, as he continued to rummage underneath the bed. "You two just head on out without me!"

Scrounging underneath the bed, the teenager began to pull out all sorts of long forgotten dusty junk he hadn't seen in years: comic books, socks, toys. His hand suddenly bumped what felt like a hard cover to something, as he grabbed it with his hand. Emerging from its dusty hiding place, Kevin pulled out an old storybook copy of Disney's "Sleeping Beauty." At first, the boy's instinct was to immediately store it away with the rest of his junk from childhood, but something about seeing the cover again after all these years made him smile.

He recalled fond memories of endlessly reading the story every night as a child, or watching the film so many times. He remembered how all throughout his childhood he would say it was his favorite Disney fairy tale. He couldn't quite explain it, but something about it to spoke to him in volumes.

Blowing off the dust on the cover, he began to carefully thumb through the stylized illustrations. He suddenly remembered what had evoked in him so much as a child: the medieval style, the characters, and the grand epic of the entire story. That's what had rung true for him more than any of the fairy tales: it was a grand epic full of wondrous characters. Each one sprung to life in his mind on every beautifully illustrated page: the lovely Princess Aurora, the heroic and brave Prince Phillip, the wicked Maleficent, and the three good fairies.

As he continued flipping through the pages, each one introduced a more intriguing scene than the last: the christening, the burning of the spinning wheels, Aurora pricking her finger, Phillip's capture and his battle with Maleficent. It seemed as if when he looked upon each illustration, a lost part of his childhood was being regained once again.

* * *

Maleficent sat upon her throne with a haughty and proud expression, surveying the work of her goons. It was a delight for her to once again be seated in her domain, the Forbidden Mountain. With a sneer of malevolent joy, she watched as her henchmen worked furiously to rebuild the pillars of the chamber that they had destroyed themselves. Now knowing of their traitorous nature, the fairy made sure to watch her henchmen with deep suspicion. 

Squeaks of horror suddenly echoed from down the corridor, turning Maleficent's attention towards the noise. A group of henchmen brandishing sharp spears threatened to poke the back of three tied figures, as they made their way into the throne room. Stepping into the center of the chamber, the goons shoved the three members of royalty upon the floor.

The wicked fairy cast a gaze down at the figures of Stefan, Leah, and Hubert presented before her. Her blood red lips twisted into a cruel grin of triumph as she sneered upon them.

"Well, it certainly is a delight to see you here, your _majesties_," she pronounced with a sarcastic tone. "I do believe that this is the first time you have ever stepped inside my humble abode."

"Maleficent, I demand you let us go!" Hubert shouted back at the fairy. The fat king's face reddened with anger, as he struggled to break free of the ropes.

"Shhh, Hubert!" Stefan hissed aside in a hushed whisper. "We don't want to do anything more to anger her."

Overhearing the whispers, Maleficent grinned back wickedly. "A most wise decision, Stefan," she icily commented. "I have summoned the three of you here for a reason. First and foremost, I plan to announce to you, that this land is now under my rule and jurisdiction! I shall now rule both of your neighboring kingdoms, and see to it that I rule over them as fairly as I am able to."

"Fairly?!" Stefan blustered in anger. "Since when have you done anything fairly?! You punish people just for the sake of being evil!"

"That I sometimes do, Stefan!" Maleficent interjected. Her cold voice had now raised to a harsher tone as it echoed throughout the room. "But I often see to it that those who have wronged me get what they deserve!"

The evil fairy's tone suddenly softened, as a smirk appeared on her face. "Which brings me to the subject of why you're here. For years now, the three of you have shunned me, seeing me as nothing more than an insignificant nuisance to be ignored."

Maleficent rose out of her chair, and walked to the edge of her throne, staring down at the royalty. "You sad, pitiful fools think that you could just ignore my powers! Well apparently that curse I had brought upon your own daughter wasn't enough! You thought that I was destroyed forever, but now that my second chance has been granted, I will make sure that I make no mistakes! And one mistake that will be rectified is the three of you being punished for what you have done to me!"

With a stamp of her staff on the floor, the echoing sound summoned three of her demons back to the kings and queen. Before she was about to turn them away, the fairy whipped around and grinned with a sly smile at them.

"Oh, and no need to worry about your precious subjects," she chuckled sarcastically. "With you three no longer in power, this land belongs to me!"

"It doesn't belong to you!" Hubert blustered in anger, almost hopping off the ground. "It belongs to our children!"

Maleficent only smiled evilly back, turning Leah pale in terror. The queen had realized that she had not seen the young couple on their way to Forbidden Mountain.

"Where are they?!" Leah demanded, her voice quivering with fear. The fairy didn't respond, causing the queen to panic more. "Where's Aurora and Phillip?!"

"You'll have no need to worry about them," Maleficent assured in a sly tone. "I'll make perfectly sure they get...taken care of."

The look upon Leah's face only intensified, as the two kings looked on in horror.

"Maleficent, so help me, if you dare to even lay one finger upon them..." Stefan threatened.

"I'll make sure they are perfectly taken care of!" the sorceress interrupted in an icy tone. Turning to her henchmen, she narrowed her eyes upon them. "I want you to take these three and lock them in the darkest pit of my dungeons. I want to make sure they never see the light of day again!"

Chattering fearfully, the goons obeyed and grabbed the three royal subjects as they led them out of the chamber.

The scraping of chains rattled down from the corridor, as more shadows of prisoners were brought into the throne room. The evil fairy grinned wickedly. These were the individuals the she was looking forward to seeing the most.

Bound in chains and ropes, Prince Phillip was thrown into the center of the room by the goons, landing hard on the floor with a groan. The man let out a moan of pain from the impact, as he felt the chains dig tightly into his wrists.

The three fairies were ushered in behind him, bounded in iron chains.

Groaning in pain from the fall, Phillip managed to dizzily pick himself up off the floor, and stared up towards the throne. Immediately seeing Maleficent looming over him, the prince scowled in fury.

"Well, if it isn't the heroic Prince Phillip," the wicked fairy tauntingly laughed. "Our dashing hero of this fairy tale come true. But I'm afraid that your little fairy tale happiness has come to an end...and mine is just about to begin!"

"What do you want, Maleficent?!" Phillip's normally warm tone was now a growl of anger. Just seeing the cruel witch before him was enough to make him furious. All the memories and nightmares that this vile woman had caused him made the young prince's blood boil. But most of all, the thought that she had tried to destroy his chance of true love with Aurora filled him with fiery fury.

"What do I want?" Maleficent chuckled in fake surprise at the question, the tips of her clawed fingers lightly touching her chest. "My dear prince, all I simply want is the chance to right the wrongs that have been thrust upon me."

"In other words, you're out for nothing but revenge!" Phillip shot back.

"Oh come, Prince Phillip," the wicked fairy calmly replied. "Revenge is such a strong word. I merely am seeing to it that others who have wronged me receive what they deserve...including you and your beloved."

"Where's Rose?" the prince demanded. "What have you done with her?!"

"There's no need for panic now, my dear prince," Maleficent answered. "As I stated before, I intend to it that I right the wrongs brought to me. Therefore, your princess has returned to where she once had been: asleep at the top of the tower, dreaming of her true love. And I will make sure that she remains in eternal slumber!"

The wicked fairy cackled maliciously as Phillip struggled to run up the stairs to the throne. However, Maleficent's henchmen tugged back on the chains, dragging the prince backwards. Struggling in vain against them, he collapsed onto the floor.

An evil chuckle emerged from her throat as she looked upon Phillip on the floor. "Do you honestly think that you're able to destroy me, my dear prince? You think that you might have once before, but not even the so-called forces of true love can make me vanish forever!"

Phillip glanced upwards at the malevolent fairy as she sneered down at him. A sinking feeling in the pit of the prince's stomach secretly told him that nothing could contain this embodiment of evil. He had fought so valiantly and risked his own life, all for the sake of finding his true love. But now it seemed like he was back where he had started his journey before. Looking into the piercing yellow eyes of the witch seemed to dash out all hope of any future of happiness and love with Aurora. Now, all that seemed certain, was a future of Maleficent's evil reign.

Content with her malice, Maleficent rested down on her throne once more. She was cautious never to remove her glare off of Phillip. Her eyes were almost hypnotic to the young prince, penetrating his soul with stunned fear.

"And now, for destroying my little plan, and having the audacity to think you could vanquish me," the evil fairy grinned, "I'll make sure that you get the harshest punishment of all, my dear prince!"

Phillip suddenly felt sharp scaly hands grab his arms. Looking to the side, he could see Maleficent's goons grabbing him tightly. Flinging himself away from their grasp, the prince tried to make a dash towards the door. Dauntless, the henchmen leaped upon him, and tackled the young man to the ground. Not risking any more chance of him escaping, one of the henchmen grabbed a piece of thick rope and tied his legs together.

The wicked fairy only responded with a grim sneer. "You're such the pathetic, hopeless fool. Haven't you learned by now, that I cannot be defeated, Phillip? Your disgusting, pathetic attempts at heroism only display just how idotic you are. You are nothing but a creature motivated by emotions of love, while I am motivated by cunning thoughts and careful planning."

"What shall we do with him?" one of her goons snorted towards his mistress.

"I would say slay him..." Maleficent grinned. The cold words sent shivers up and down Phillip's spine, as the fairies' eyes widened in horror. Merryweather struggled to break free from the chains, but was held back by another goon.

"But then I won't be able to witness him suffer," the wicked fairy chuckled. "For what he has done to me, I wish to witness him live a lifetime of misery as a lowly creature. Take him down to the dungeons, and lock him in a cell." Maleficent gazed over and cast a glance at the three fairies. "I'll tend to him later. Right now, I have other matters to take care of first."

The goons nodded in response, and began to drag the helpless and bound Phillip across the floor. The young prince struggled to break free, but the chains and the ropes held him fast. He cast the three fairies a sympathetic glance for help as he was dragged out of sight.

All three of the fairies desperately tried to reach for their wands in their pocket, but the tight chains had prevented them from doing so. Before they were able to make any more attempts, they were shoved by the goons before Maleficent.

The sorceress seemed to glare down at them in a mixture of hate and surprise. "I'm afraid it all ends here now for you three. At first, I found it very amusing to watch you three fools attempt to defeat me and put an end to my plan. But after how you aided Phillip in destroying it, I must admit that you are more worthy adversaries than I expected."

"Maleficent, please," Flora tried to reason rationally. "We never once sought out to become adversaries..."

"But you did in the end!" Maleficent shouted, the grasp tightening on her scepter. "The three of you disgust me with your attempts to save the poor princess and her prince, and join them in _true love_. I'm sure that you three were commended for aiding in defeating me and bringing Phillip and Aurora together."

"Now, Maleficent, there's no reason to be hostile," the normally meek Fauna piped up. "We only did it so we could help bring joy and happiness to them..."

"Precisely!" the sorceress growled. "Stefan and Hubert's families have shunned me long enough that I see to it that no one within them deserves joy and happiness! I despise to see any pleasure brought to them or their families! And you three meddlesome fairies have always stood in my way! And I will see that it never happens again!"

"What do you mean?" Merryweather asked. The feisty fairy was now riled up at Maleficent's tirade and had about all she could stand of the wicked entity.

"I mean, that the three of you will never once again flood my door with your happiness!" the evil fairy proclaimed. "I'll see to it, that you are banished into limbo, off the face of this world! And no magical being or thing can re-enter upon its own accord!"

The three women gasped in horror, as Maleficent twirled her hand across the gleaming ball of her scepter. Bolts of purple energy swirled within them, as it glowed more intensely. The wicked fairy grinned demonically as she chanted aloud:

"Through darkness, new voids are unfurled;

Open up the portal to the next world!

May forever these three vanish without a trace,

Trapped between the planes of time and space!"

The bright purple energy suddenly crackled off from the scepter, as it swirled above the fairies' heads. A giant whirlpool of the strange energy began to form, as it slowly lowered itself down towards the three women.

Maleficent cackled in wicked triumph as the swirl of fog and energy began to whip itself around the fairies. It twirled faster and increasingly more rapid, like an intense cyclone of purple and black fog. Soon, the fairies were unable to see anything else other than the two bright colors whipping around them.

The whirlwind soon gradually began to slow down, until it finally vanished into midair. As the fog cleared, nothing of the fairies had been left. Maleficent grinned wickedly at the spot, strumming her fingers on the armrest of her chair.

Nothing could destroy the mistress of all evil now.

* * *

"Kevin! Are you done with any of the cleaning yet?!" 

Hearing his mother call out to him, Kevin absentmindedly let the book slip out of his hands and fall to the ground. "Um, yeah I'm almost finished!"

"Your father and I are heading out to the movies!" she called upstairs. "Could you watch Zoe until we get back?"

Kevin groaned in protest. He always found it annoying whenever he had to babysit his one-year-old sister Zoe. She was sweet and cute enough that he did find her adorable, but he always hated it when she would continually poke him or cry out.

"All right!" he called back downstairs. "I'll look after her! Have a good time!"

With a click of the door closing, Kevin could overhear his parents walking outside and pulling away down the street in the car.

The teenager went about finishing stuffing clothes into his closet, out of the sight of his mother. He knew that she would never check in there. She had always joked about how she was afraid of finding some kind of wild animal living in his closet.

Turning back around, the boy hurried to finish his cleaning. He knew his mother would come upstairs to check the progress after they had returned from the theater. Noticing that the clothes were now starting to overflow out of the hamper, Kevin quickly dashed over to the other side...unaware of the book lying on the floor. Running over, the boy slipped his sock fitted feet across the glossy cover and took a tumble backwards onto the floor.

A feeble "...oww" was all Kevin could mutter as he lay on the carpet, his back aching from the fall.

"Shhh, I think I hear a voice!"

The teenager remained silent as he lied there on the floor. His eyes darted back and forth curiously as he thought he heard an elderly woman's voice.

"I think I heard someone too!"

Kevin bolted right up and looked about the room. Where was it coming from? He hoped that his grandmother hadn't stopped by to pay him another one of her "surprise visits." He was still recovering from her last one when she had knitted them that awful sweater with a bunch of unicorns on it. He shuddered at the thought of it again.

"It sounds like somebody's out there!"

"Hello!"

"Hello? Can anybody here us? Anyone out there?"

Kevin darted his head around in multiple directions. It sounded as if three elderly women were speaking to him. One sounded very matronly, another warm and high in tone, and the third one soft yet rough.

"Um, hello?" Kevin called back. The teen looked about his bedroom for the source of the sound.

"There is someone!" the third woman's voice called out. "We're over here!"

"Where?" he asked bewilderingly as he looked under his bed.

"Here!"

Kevin turned his attention to the copy of "Sleeping Beauty" lying on his floor. He curiously held the book up in his arms. Putting an ear to the cover, he responded, "Um, hello?"

"In here!" the voice shouted loudly.

"DAH!" he jumped back and fell onto his bed. Rubbing his ear tenderly, Kevin tested if he could still hear or not after the voice shouted.

Picking the book back up into his hands, the teenager looked at it with a surprised expression. "Um, is there somebody in there?"

"Open up the book!" the matronly voice called out.

Furiously flipping through the pages, Kevin thumbed through until he came to the back inside cover. There, hovering on the white page, were illustrations of the three fairies from the story: Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. Yet they appeared more than just static drawings. They were actually moving and looking right at him.

The boy's mouth hung agape in surprise. He couldn't believe what he was seeing! The illustrations inside this book were actually moving.

"Ooh, I knew someone would find this!" Fauna cried out. "We just had to find the right portal!"

Kevin just blinked back in disbelief. This must have been some dream he was having at the moment. There was no other explanation. He probably just took a nap while cleaning his room and was now asleep.

Smacking himself upside the head, the teenager let out a moaning "Owww." He stared back at the drawings in disbelief. "Okay, so apparently I'm not dreaming."

Merryweather studied the boy carefully, with his messy brown hair, and the unusual dress of his t-shirt and jeans. "I don't know," she replied. "I don't entirely trust a boy who hits himself to be helpful to us."

"Well now dear, I think anyone would expect talking fairies in a storybook to be quite odd," Flora answered. The eldest fairy turned her attention to the teenager. "Young man, we don't have much time available to dilly dally, but we hope that you'll be able to help us."

Kevin was still staring back in disbelief. A look of shock was frozen upon his face at the sight before him. He couldn't even begin to comprehend what was happening at the moment. A book that he had owned for years as a child was now suddenly coming to life and talking to him!

The fairies waited a moment for the boy to respond, but he just kept staring back at them.

"I don't think we're going to get much help from him," Merryweather groused. "He's just sitting there, staring at us like a frightened cod!"

"Well then, perhaps we should bring him in here so we'll actually be able to hold a conversation," Flora answered at Merryweather's cynicism.

Waving her wand into the air, Flora shot out a stream of pixie dust towards the teenager. The swirling dust began to magically float its way around the page, before it finally emerged out of the book and began to hover around Kevin. It spun around him faster and faster, as it began to cover his body.

"Hey, what's happening?!" the boy called out in a panic.

In an instant, Kevin witnessed his bedroom slowly disappear out of sight as he got pulled closer towards the book. In a puff of pixie dust, the teenager had completely disappeared and the book closed by itself.

As the sparkling dust cleared, Kevin gazed around to see where he had been taken to. Nothing around him looked at all distinguishable. In fact, where he was appeared to be nothing but an endless white void without anything in sight

"Hey! Hello?" the teenager called out as he brushed some of the pixie dust off his shoulder. "Is anybody here?"

"Hello there, dear!" Fauna happily piped up.

Kevin turned around to see the three fairies there, floating in the white abyss. All he could do was gaze at the magical trio in shock. The teenager couldn't believe what he was seeing now. Talking illustrations had been bizarre enough, but now here were the three fairies actually before him. They were real living, breathing humans! Well, magical fairies, but they were living and breathing nonetheless. All the times he had watched the movie or read the storybook as a child, he had always liked to believe that they were living characters, but here now they were actually real!

"You're...you're Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather?" Kevin babbled in shock.

"Yes, dear," Flora warmly responded. "And you must be Kevin Night!"

The teenager raised a curious eyebrow in surprise. "You...you know my name?" he stammered.

"Why of course, dear!" Fauna responded in a chipper tone. "It said so right on the portal!"

"Portal?" Kevin asked. This whole thing was getting more baffling to him by the minute. Talking illustrations, real life fairies, and now portals. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry, but this must be all so confusing to you," Flora responded. "You see, that was how we got to your storybook from here. We opened a portal in here, and as soon as we entered into your book, we noticed a signpost inside reading 'this book belongs to: Kevin Night.'"

"And some of the letters were all squiggly and upside down and backwards!" Fauna added curiously. "You should work on your penmanship, dear."

Kevin only nodded, his mouth still hung open in shock. He glanced about the white void with wide eyes. "And just where are we exactly?"

"That's where we need your help," Merryweather chimed in. "You see, Maleficent has banished us, and now trapped us in this void between our own world, and your world. We need to get back to our world to go and save Phillip and Aurora!"

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute!" Kevin exclaimed scratching his head. "Phillip, Aurora, and Maleficent? You mean they really all exist?"

"Of course, dear!" Fauna chimed in. "But now, Maleficent has overtaken the entire kingdom and captured Phillip and put Aurora back under the sleeping curse again. And now we need your help!"

"But...but, this can't exist!" the teenager proclaimed in disbelief. "It's just a storybook, a movie, a fairy tale! None of this can exist! It's all fiction!"

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong, dear," Flora demurely replied. "You see, without even anyone knowing, any work of fiction can exist on its own and transform into its own world. Our world was fueled and created by children, teenagers, and adults like yourself and their love for our story. Their love and the belief in fantasy helped to make our own story come from fiction into reality, and exist in our own world. In fact, we're not alone. There are many other worlds that exist."

"Other worlds?" Kevin asked in disbelief, still trying to absorb all the information that was being given to him. "You mean, other worlds like Snow White, Cinderella, Peter Pan, and Pinocchio actually exist?"

The three fairies all nodded in simultaneous agreement.

Kevin just stared back at them blankly, before knocking his hands against his head. "It's official. I've gone completely insane."

"I told you he was a bit nutsy," Merryweaher whispered aside to Flora.

"Whatever gives you that idea, dear?" Fauna asked the boy in a concerned tone.

"Because, this...this shouldn't be!" the boy flustered. "I'm talking to three fairies from a movie that I've watched since I was a child that are now telling me that every Disney story has a living world of its own!"

"I know it may be a bit difficult to believe, but it does actually exist," Flora assured him. "But I'm afraid now we can't waste any more time to discuss it further. We must be on our way!"

"Where are we going?" Kevin asked, bewildered. "I have to get back to my own world! My mom and dad will probably be wondering where I am."

"There's no need to worry about that. We'll return you back to your own time so that nobody knows you were away," Merryweather assured the teenager. "But for now we have to go back to our own world. Phillip and Aurora are in danger and we can't waste a moment."

"Come this way!" Flora called to Kevin, and waved her hand for him to follow them.

The three fairies began to fly away, with Kevin quickly following behind. Unsure of where he was going, the teenager decided it was best to just keep following them and hoped that they knew which direction to go. To his eyes, it seemed as if they were going nowhere. The void was so blank and bland that it was almost impossible to tell if they were making any progress, or just continuously walking in one spot.

"But, I'm not sure why you still need me to help," Kevin asked, still puzzled about the whole situation.

Suddenly, emerging from the stark whiteness of the void, a swirling tunnel of green, purple, and black light appeared ahead.

"This is one of the reasons why," Merryweather answered pointing to the strange swirl of light.

Kevin stared at the bizarre opening in a mixture of astonishment and curiosity. He peered into the large hole to see if it led anywhere. No end, however, was visible in sight, as the light appeared to stretch to infinity.

"What's this?" the boy asked in amazement.

"This is the portal back into our world," Flora replied. "After Maleficent had banished us, we arrived into this void through here. The only way we can return is with your help."

"My help?!" Kevin asked confused. "You're magical fairies! Can't you just fly in yourselves and go back?"

"I'm afraid it isn't that simple," Flora continued. "You see, Maleficent's specific instructions to the spell was that nobody or nothing of magical entity could return in here, but only on its own accord. We're unable to return by ourselves, but if you were to go ahead into the tunnel with us holding onto you, then we might be able to return. You see, the portal allows a mortal to pass through. And with the help of a mortal, a magical entity might be allowed back in."

Kevin looked incredulously at the red fairy with wide eyes. "You want me to go through there?!" The teenager looked back into the tunnel of light in amazement. He was extremely leery about even beginning to set foot in there without there being any end to the tunnel in sight. "I can't go in there! I can't even see where it goes! How do I know that you three aren't just lying to me and I'm going to wind up in, like, the Twilight Zone or something?!"

Merryweather frowned, beginning to have her dander up once again. "Now see here!" she insisted. "Phillip and Aurora's lives are at stake, and we can't waste any more time! Do you honestly think that we would lie to you about them needing your help? We care dearly for them, and we don't need to see them locked away by Maleficent, just because you're so darn skeptical of everything!"

"Merryweather, please..." Flora interjected harshly.

"They need your help, and the only way that you can help is by going through that portal!" the feisty blue fairy continued ranting at Kevin, pointing at the hole.

Kevin looked down at the ground, before looking back at the portal again. Even though all this might have been incredibly hard to believe, the teenager pondered if this all was for real. Maybe this world did exist. Maybe this whole story of good versus evil existed in its own time and world, separate from his own. Gazing up at the portal, the fond memories he had while flipping through the book or watching the film suddenly washed through his mind.

He remember being entranced by the young Princess Aurora's beauty as she danced through the forest; and the heroism and bravery of Prince Phillip, risking his own life to go after the only woman that he knew he truly loved. He recalled all throughout his childhood how vivid their characters were to him. Now, here was the chance he had of a lifetime: to actually meet them for real, within their own realm. And now they may actually be depending upon him to rescue them. He certainly wasn't about to pass this opportunity up.

Snapping out of his thoughts, the teenager glanced back at the fairies with an unsure smirk upon his face. Stepping forward, Kevin began to inch his way closer to the portal. He looked back at the fairies for reassurance.

"Just go on, dear," Fauna assured him sweetly.

Taking a deep breath, Kevin began to march forward as Flora grabbed onto the back of the teenager's shirt. Fauna then clasped Flora's hand, and Merryweather followed by gripping Fauna's grasp.

Marching straight ahead, Kevin leaped directly into the portal, with the fairies clinging on behind him. In a flash of light, the four of them had disappeared, embarking upon their journey.

* * *

_Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to get this second chapter up, but I've just been really busy with a lot of school work and personal stuff. Anyway, I want to thank you all so much for all the wonderful reviews. They really help to keep me inspired writing more. Also, a huge thanks to my darling Aquarian Wolf and all her wonderful help with the editing of my stories. _


	3. Nightmares And A Changed Prince

The vortex of light swirled and glowed even brighter, until it had almost reached the point of being blinding. The other side of the tunnel suddenly began to fade into view as Kevin and the fairies flew closer towards it. Gaining speed, the quartet soared through the glowing colors until at last they were shot out of the hole.

Zooming out of an opening of a fireplace, the teenager and the fairies shot across the room like torpedoes, and landed headfirst in a pile of assorted trunks and draperies.

"Jeez, what kind of landing was that?!" Kevin gasped as he pulled a curtain out of his face.

"Well, magic transporters can often be unpredictable like that, dear," Flora responded as she dusted off her dress.

"Yeah, but I was hoping it..." Kevin stopped in mid-sentence as he glanced about the room.

Standing up from the pile of junk, he walked around the room in amazed awe. Something about this place looked all so familiar: the fireplace, the woodwork, the glass blown windows. In a flash it dawned on him. He was in the cottage that Aurora and the fairies had lived in for sixteen years!

The teenager's mouth gaped open in stunned amazement. He couldn't believe it! This was actually completely real! He was now actually standing in the cottage that he had seen so many times in the movie and his storybook. Spinning around in a frantic circle, Kevin took in all of this new environment with utter shock. Everything down to the minutest detail was authentic as he remembered it.

"I can't believe it..." he muttered to himself as he glanced again around the room.

Kevin placed a hand towards the wall to make sure that it was real. However, as he felt the wood against his palm, he glanced down and noticed that his hand now looked rather odd. It was like his normal hand, but now only...well...animated.

"That's odd," he remarked. "Why does my hand..."

Looking over his body, the teenager suddenly made a jump back in surprise. He was no longer dressed in his normal jeans and t-shirt, but now rather a pair of green tights and a tunic emblazoned with a silhouette of a lion.

"What's going on here?!" he shouted in panic.

"What do you mean, dear?" Fauna asked in a concerned tone.

"Why am I dressed in these clothes?!" Kevin continued to rant in anxiety. "Why am I wearing tights?! Why tights?! They make my butt look huge!"

"There's no need for alarm," Merryweather calmly reassured him. "The magic has simply altered your appearance so you blend in with our world."

Noticing a mirror in the corner, the teenager dashed over and stared intently into it. He looked at himself in disbelief as he touched his face with his hands. Besides the change in clothing, he appeared to be his normal self...only in a more stylized sense matching the animated world.

"I'm kinda...pointy...and squared in places..." he remarked, as Kevin kept staring at himself. He was absolutely amazed at the new transformation. He now was actually a part of this world, with its stylistic design he had seen so many times before.

Flora opened up the shutters to a nearby window and peered outside cautiously. The red fairy didn't want to take any chances of being found by one of Maleficent's minions. With the witch in control of the entire kingdom there was the possibility of her informants lurking anywhere. And with Kevin now involved, she didn't want to take any risks of his life being in danger.

Seeing no one in sight, Flora flew over to the door and creaked it open carefully, her head darting back and forth in either direction.

"All right, everything's safe," the fairy whispered to the group. She waved her hand anxiously for the others to follow her as she stepped outside. "We don't have much time to dawdle. Come along now!"

Following behind the self-appointed leader, the other two fairies and Kevin hurriedly dashed out of the cottage. Flora continued to fly ahead of the group, leading them through the grove of trees up ahead.

Kevin had to hold a brisk jogging pace to keep up with the trio ahead of him. Being so plump, running wasn't exactly his strong point. Panting, he tried his best to keep up with the flying fairies as they zoomed along.

"I...I...I have a stich in my side," the teenager panted loudly as they led him into the woods. "Do you suppose we could slow down a minute?!"

"We have no time!" Flora called back. "We have to reach Forbidden Mountain at once!"

The deeper they ran into the forest, the more Kevin became enthralled at the setting around him. The trees, the grass, the waterfalls and streams; everything appeared as it did in the film. He was actually deep within the same woods where Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora had first met each other.

"WHOOO!"

A loud hooting sound suddenly rang through the trees overhead, as it echoed through the deep thicket of the forest. Twittering was soon followed by the mysteriously noise, as it came from above as well. Kevin craned his neck upwards, and a blur of brown instantly swooped down past his head. The teenager jumped back in fright as it barely missed grazing his face by a few inches.

The blur continued to zoom above, as it darted its way around the fairies before it finally came to a halt, fluttering in front of Flora's face. The elder fairy halted in her tracks immediately while staring at the familiar animal in surprise.

"WHOOO!" the owl hooted in a curious tone, while it cocked its head to one side.

In an instant, a cardinal and a bluebird likewise fluttered down from their perch overhead, twittering around the fairies anxiously. Two grey rabbits equally emerged from the woods, hopping on their feet, as a squirrel arrived chittering towards the group as well.

Kevin stared back at the woodland creatures with a smile of realization. He fondly remembered this group of small critters as being Aurora's only friends while she lived in the woods for sixteen years.

"WHOOO!" the owl continued to hoot furiously as it continued to flutter over the fairies' heads. "WHOOO!"

The birds twittered along with the owl and continued their erratic flight pattern in the air. Meanwhile, the squirrel kept chittering at a hyper fast speed while it continually tugged on Fauna's dress.

"What's wrong with them?" Merryweather asked curiously. "Why are they all acting in such a tizzy?"

"Looks like something must have spooked them good," Kevin remarked, as he kept staring at the animals' bizarre behavior.

"What's that?" Fauna meanwhile was now bent over and listening intently to the little squirrel's chattering. "Is there something wrong around here?"

Kevin stared back at the green fairy with a perplexed look upon his face. "Um, you do know you're trying to understand a hyper squirrel right?"

"Shhh!" Flora hushed him, so that Fauna would be able to hear the animal. "Fauna has the ability to understand and talk with any creature in the woods. It's one of her special magical powers."

"What?!" Fauna responded flabbergasted as she continued to listen to the squirrel. Turning to Kevin and the other two fairies, the green fairy's eyes had grown wide with fear. "They said that Maleficent has transformed the entire kingdom! Half of Stefan's castle and the village has been completely demolished!"

"What?!" Flora gasped in horror. The sorceress had been wreaking more havoc than she had expected in their absence. She turned to the others and instructed, "We have to hurry! We can't waste any more time now in freeing Phillip and Aurora! I just hope that she won't unleash any more of her wrath upon the countryside. I haven't known her to do something this drastic since she saw Aurora as a baby."

"Baby..." Kevin muttered to himself as he quickly halted. "Zoe!" he blurted out aloud. He had almost completely forgotten about her!

Hearing the teenager shout out loudly, the fairies stopped in their tracks and spun around to face him.

"What's that, dear?" Merryweather questioned curiously. "Who is Zoe?"

"My little baby sister! I forgot all about her!" Kevin's voice was beginning to escalate in panic. "My parents told me that I had to watch her while they went out! I can't leave her alone!"

"But you can't leave now!" Flora insisted. "You're the only chance that we have of defeating Maleficent and saving Aurora and Phillip!"

"But I can't leave her alone by herself!" the teenager argued back. "She's only a year old! Somebody needs to look after her."

While Flora continued to argue back and forth with Kevin, Fauna sighed at the argument and stared down at the woodland creatures. A smile then crept across the fairy's face, while a plan hatched in her mind. Huddling the creatures into a group, the green fairy began to whisper excitedly amongst the animals.

"Oh, you would!" she called out in a chipper tone. Flying over to Flora's side, she gently tapped the red fairy's shoulder with her wand. "Flora, we can always get somebody else to look after her!"

"And just who are we going to get at this late notice?" Flora sharply answered. "It'll practically be doomsday around here if we don't hurry fast enough!"

"Rose's friends can always watch over her!" the green fairy motioned to the group of woodland creatures as they nodded back happily.

"Um...no offense," Kevin hesitated, "I appreciate the help, but I think this job requires someone with...you know...experience with children...and someone without fur!"

"Don't worry, dear!" Fauna reassured him. "They're more than qualified! After all, when Rose was a little girl walking through the forest, they would always look after her."

The group of animals all nodded their heads furiously in agreement with a smile.

"I still don't know..." Kevin answered, his face twisting into an unsure grimace.

"I don't think we have much time to decide!" Merryweather warned the group. "We have to leave now!"

"You're right," Flora agreed. Removing the wand from her pocket, she waved it around in the air before aiming it directly at the animals. In a puff of pixie dust, the creatures disappeared from sight.

"Hey, how come you can do that, but you couldn't get yourselves out of that white space back there?" Kevin asked in curiosity.

"Well you see, Maleficent's magic imprisoned us so that in no way we could..." Flora stopped in mid-sentence. "I'm afraid we don't have that much time for long explanations. We must get to Forbidden Mountain at once!"

Zooming ahead of the group, Flora flew off in a hurry through a dark cluster of trees. Fauna, Merryweather, and Kevin tried their best to follow behind the group leader as quick as they could. They knew that any second lost, was one second closer to the destruction of their world.

* * *

In a whirlwind of light and pixie dust, the group of animals quickly appeared in the upstairs hallway of Kevin's house. Taking in their new environment, the creatures darted their heads about in surprise. It all looked so foreign to them. Everything appeared to be...bland and simple. 

A cry suddenly emerged from down the corridor, nearly startling the already disoriented critters. Following the noise, they scurried and flew down towards the opposite end of the hallway and through an open door. Noticing the crying coming from within the crib, the rabbits and squirrel jumped up to the cradle, as the owl and birds perched overheard.

Little Zoe, clad in a tiny pair of pink pajamas, had been crying now for a few minutes, hungry for her bottle. It had been almost more than an hour past her normal feeding time. However, the second after the small creatures had appeared on her crib, the baby girl erupted in a fit of giggling as she clapped her hands in happiness. To the child, her dreams of her stuffed animals coming to life were now finally true!

One of the rabbits hopped over and stared at the little girl curiously, twitching his whiskers. The owl floated down and perched near the little girl's head, staring into her face with his wide inquisitive eyes.

Zoe continued to clap and giggle in excitement. Faster than the animals were able to scurry away, the baby shot out both of her hands and brought the owl and rabbit into a tight hug. The critters struggled to break free of the child's grasp, but she continued to hug them tightly.

"Bunny Big Feet! Ollie! You're real!" she shouted out and laughed joyously.

The other animals perched on the crib and watched the child curiously, as she continued to hug the cute critters in pure joy.

* * *

Dark storm clouds swirled mysteriously around the towers of Forbidden Mountain, as the sky was illuminated intermittently by a flash of green lightning. The crumbling castle overlooked the now desolate kingdom down below with an imposing stare. The once blooming and green countryside was now laid a waste as black and grey rocks jutted up from the ground ominously. Except for the crash of thunder, no sound could be heard for miles. Only grim silence. 

Kevin and the fairies quietly tiptoed their way towards Maleficent's decaying domain. The group was careful to tread with extreme caution, so no one in the vicinity would detect their presence. Stopping in their tracks, the teenager and magical beings glanced around the area, making sure the coast was clear.

"How are we going to get in?" Kevin whispered.

"We'll just shrink ourselves down," Flora responded. With a wave of her wand, she shrunk down the teenager and the other fairies into the size of small fireflies.

Kevin stared down at himself with his eyes widening in surprise. "I'M ITTY BITTY!" he shouted out of shock from the transformation. "I must weight like, only one fourth of an ounce!..." He suddenly stopped and grinned for a minute. "Hey, at least no one can call me chunky now!"

"Come along now!" Flora called to the group. "We must venture inside at once!"

The magical trio then took off into the air, while Kevin stood below staring back up at them confused.

"Um, hello..." Kevin called back timidly. "I sort of can't fly."

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear!" Merryweather apologized and floated back down to the teenager. Waving her wand, a sprinkling of pixie dust covered Kevin, enabling him to float up into the air.

The teenager grinned at the sensation of hovering up into the air. It seemed like such a bizarre feeling, with nothing below his feet as his body remained suspended. Realizing that the trio were already well ahead of him, he flew forward in a zigzag flight pattern as he tried to maintain his balance.

Sailing up the steep hilly entrance, the group carefully made their way across the threshold and into the castle. Peering around the corner to the main corridor, Flora was cautious to make sure that nobody was in sight. Waving the group onward, the fairies sped ahead, as Kevin trailed behind while occasionally bumping into the walls. The teenager found getting the hang of flying to be extremely annoying.

Darting her head back and forth, the red fairy diligently checked to make sure that no one was around. "All right," she whispered. "I think the coast is clear!"

Waving her wand into the air, the group immediately returned to their normal size once again.

Kevin looked down disappointed at his regained body size again. "I guess I'm back to being Chubsy McGee," he sighed.

"And what's wrong with being chubby?!" Merryweather huffed back, as she glared at Kevin and hopped into the air.

"Merryweather, be quiet!" Flora stifled the blue fairy. "Do you want us to be found?!" Darting her head about the hallway, she finally turned her back to the others and whispered, "All right, follow me!"

The quartet made sure to quietly tiptoe down the corridor as discreetly as possible. Trotting along the hallway, Flora suddenly stopped in her tracks in fright, causing the other fairies to crash into the back of her. Before Merryweather could open up her mouth to ask what happened, the lead fairy turned around and pressed her finger tight against her lips. Pointing ahead, she directed the group's gaze towards an intersection with another corridor ahead. With its back to them at the entrance of the other hall, was one of Maleficent's goons.

Waving them on ahead, Flora quickly scampered behind the pig-like henchman's back, as the other two follow suit. Kevin silently began to sneak by the archway, when suddenly out of the corner of his eye, something in the darkness of the corridor caught his attention. It appeared to be a large, hefty rock resting against the wall. Thinking it may be of some good use to knock out the sentinel, the teenager bent down and picked it up. Examining it closer in his hand, he brought it into the light and saw...a skull. He was holding a slimy, decaying human skull in his hand!

Panicking intensely from the realization of what he was touching, Kevin quickly hurled the skull out of his hand and into the air. The next few seconds afterward seemed to almost play in slow motion. The chubby teenager's eyes widened with fear at what he had just done; Fauna clasped her hands to her face; Merryweather covered her eyes with her palm; and Flora only wrung her hands nervously.

Then with a sickeningly loud, chilling crunch, the skull landed on the stone floor and shattered to pieces. Kevin squinted his eyes in fear as he waited for the worst to happen...but nothing came. Slowly opening his right eye, he looked over and witnessed the goon was still standing in the same exact spot, not even flinching. The creature acted as if nothing had happened at all.

Shrugging it off, Kevin quickly tiptoed past the henchman and over to the fairies. Merryweather cast him a look of harsh discipline for his actions without having to say one word. Flora motioned towards them to follow her again, and the group continued to make their way deeper into the pits of the castle.

The henchman continued to stare straight ahead, blissfully unaware of what had just happened behind him. At the end of the hall, a bird looking goon appeared in sight and trotted over to the pig creature.

"Hey, Brickwart," the beaked henchman squawked.

No reply came from the pig watchman, as he seemingly ignored his gruesome associate.

Tapping him on the shoulder, the bird creature screamed in his ear, "HEY BRICKWART! IT'S TIME TO CHANGE SHIFTS!"

Seeming to snap out of a daze, the pig blinked multiple times before turning to his partner and grinned. "THANKS!"

Waddling down the corridor, the pig wandered off to another part of the castle. The avian goon just stood back and watched him walk away.

"Deaf dimwit."

* * *

Maleficent surveyed the land below her with a cold, malicious gleam in her eyes. From the topmost tower of Forbidden Mountain, the cruel fairy examined the destruction of the once serene village below. No more cheerfulness or bright azure skies gleaming down upon the peaceful kingdom. Now it was nothing but a grim, desolate monument to the witch's devastation. 

Taking in the landscape with a slow turning of her stony face, her gaze finally came back to rest upon the balcony. Slightly startled, Maleficent noticed upon the railing a stone raven - her precious familiar Diablo. At first, an expression of melancholy displayed upon her grim face, before it slowly twisted into one of hate. The sorceress's blood began to boil at the recollection of her pet's demise. All for the sake that those three helpful biddies couldn't stand to see her defeated.

Her anguished sneer suddenly faded and slowly melted away into a sly smirk. At least she had made her adversaries pay for the insolence to thwart her evil plans. And all hope had not exactly been destroyed.

Waving her scepter down upon the stone sculpture, the wicked fairy gently tapped it upon the head. A sickly green glow immediately radiated from the scepter's orb and quickly engulfed the statue. Small cracks and crevices began to creep its way through the statuary, until at last the stone crumbled apart in a loud explosion.

A sound of fluttering wings quickly omitted from the pile of rubble, followed by an ominous squawk. Stretching out its large feathery wings, the raven opened its beak with a loud yawn as if it had been asleep for a thousand years. Blinking its beady eyes, the creature cast its gaze upon his mistress. Diablo erupted in a fit of shrieking in sheer delight at the sight of his owner.

Seeing her pet in a state of exultation brought a grin of delight to Maleficent's face. Extending out her hand, her pet quickly fluttered into the air before he perched upon her fingers. Softly, she stroked the feathers of his back as the bird cawed in contentment from his mistress's petting.

Bringing Diablo eye level to her, she chuckled in wicked joy. "Oh my pet, it's seems like it's been so long since I last saw you this joyful."

Her gaze soon went off into the horizon as she searched the wreckage of the demolished village. "But now the tide has turned, and a new wave of rule is in my power," she grinned. Looking back at the raven, she smiled in sinister delight. "The kingdom is now mine, and within my possession. Not a single amount of happiness will ever darken this village ever again."

Hopping up to her shoulder, the raven perched upon it and cocked his head inquisitively. A few short, curious sounding squawks emitted from his beak.

"My adversaries are no longer a threat to me," she answered her pet proudly. "The fairies are gone, the royal elders are locked away forever, and Phillip..." the wicked fairy paused for a minute as she emitted a chilling chuckle. "Prince Phillip has received a fitting punishment I would say."

The sorceress turned her stare over to the ruined remains of Stefan's castle. Once again, a thick forest of thorns surrounded the perimeter of the royal household, while most of the palace was demolished to rubble. The only piece of architecture that remained purely intact was the highest tower. The tower that contained the once again sleeping Princess Aurora.

"And her majesty, the Princess Aurora, has rightfully returned to where she belongs," Maleficent continued gloating to her pet. With a smug, wicked sneer, she glanced over towards the raven. "Shall we peer in upon our sleeping princess?"

Circulating her hand over the orb of her scepter, the sphere reflected a hazy image of green, swirling smoke. Slowly and clearly, the image of the sleeping princess materialized among the mystic fog within. Maleficent's yellow eyes widened in cruel pleasure at the sight of the sleeping princess. The reflection slowly zoomed in closer upon Aurora's face, as the smoke clouded up again. After a few seconds, an image appeared amidst the haze as the princess's thoughts were magically transmitted to the wicked fairy.

"Oh, how quaint!" the witch cackled, taking delight in the princess's joyful dreams. "She's just as romantically foolish as her valiant prince!"

With a wicked sneer, Maleficent twisted her green face around over to Diablo and mischievously raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps it's time for the Princess Aurora to find out just who her true menace is. After all, I don't think we've ever been properly introduced."

* * *

Aurora was positively giddy as she walked down the aisle in joy. The strains of beautiful strings music wafted through the air, as the bright sunlight shined down into the courtyard. The birds twittered along in the trees, seeming to almost accompany the melody of the string quartet. It was more of a perfect day than she could have hoped for. 

She lovingly looked up into Phillip's face as he wrapped his arm tightly around hers. The princess's face was practically beaming, while he cast a broad smile back at her. Joyfully, the couple marched their way up the makeshift aisle through the grass towards the altar before them. The closer she stepped forward, the more she could feel her heart flutter in her chest.

Suddenly, a crackle of loud thunder erupted from the sky, as the cheery skies clouded over. Gray and black soon seemed to engulf the clouds overhead, and a strong gust of wind blustered across the ceremony. The peaceful music ceased, as banners wafted away into the air. The strong gust continued to blow almost everything away in sight, while chairs and the altar itself overturned from the powerful gale.

"Rose, what's happening?" Phillip asked her, as she heard his voice start to fill with panic.

"I don't..." Aurora turned her head back over to her beloved and gasped in fear. She dropped her arm out of his grasp, and stared at him in shock.

The prince held up his hands to his face, watching them slowly turn transparent until they eventually began to vanish. "Rose, what's happening to me?!" he yelled out in panic. In a matter of seconds, Phillip's body had now slowly become as clear as glass...

"Phillip?!" Aurora shouted fearfully, while she continued to watch him slowly disappear. Extending her arm, she reached out to touch his shoulder, but in an instant he had completely vanished from sight.

"Phillip?" the princess's voice began to quiver more in alarm. She continued to extend her arm into the air, still in shock at what had just happened. "Phillip, where are you?"

"Now, please remain calm, my dear."

A dark female voice seemed to echo from the skies above. It was harsh and sharp as a dagger, sending chills up and down Aurora's spine. The princess whipped herself about in a circle before looking up into the gloomy sky.

"Who's there?" the princess's voice continued to tremble. Suddenly, she scowled and gave a stern glare skyward, as she could feel her body shake in fear and anger. "Who are you?! Where's Phillip?!"

From the gloomy haze surrounding her, a pair of shocking yellow eyes gleamed from the darkness. Seeming to materialize from the shadows, a woman with pale green skin stepped towards her with a sneer upon her face. She was completely draped in a long, flowing jagged cloak of purple and black, and her head was adorned with a horned headdress. Her long green fingers clutched a gleaming golden scepter within her palm.

"There's no need for shouting," she calmly replied. She shined a wicked grin that permeated Aurora with a cold chill. Slowly, the strange woman began to silently pace around her, like a hungry tiger about to pounce upon its prey. She quickly halted and twirled around once again to face Aurora.

"If isn't the darling princess, awake from her slumber," she stared at the young woman with a look of mock sincerity and kindness. She suddenly arched one of her eyebrows in a sly manner. "Or are you? It's so hard to tell when one is dreaming, isn't it? Everything feels so real. As if you could just reach out and touch it..."

With a tap of her long scepter, cracks began to form in the grass as long roots emerged. The roots slowly began to twist up into the air like dancing serpents, before they finally sprouted shiny green leaves. In a matter of seconds, it had transformed itself into a rosebush, studded with roses of black and bright purple.

Aurora stared at the bush in shock, before glancing back at the woman in curiosity. The princess figured she must have some kind of fairy or sorceress.

"A dream?" she softly questioned the magical creature. The princess wasn't certain if this truly was a dream, or reality itself. Everything that was happening to her now had all seemed so real.

Picking a black rose from the bush, the fairy extended it out towards the princess. Aurora hesitated, and slowly moved a step back from the strange woman.

"There's no reason to be afraid my, dear," the sorceress calmly replied. "Go ahead and take it. It's merely a gift for you."

Apprehensively, the princess extended her hand and carefully took the rose into her palm. She looked at the peculiar colored rose carefully, before she suddenly felt a sharp pain jut through her finger.

"Ow!" she screamed out and let the rose drop from her hand. Aurora quickly brought her finger up to her mouth, and gently kissed it. Slowly pulling her finger away, she looked at the tip and noticed a small gash had appeared. Gazing down at the rose on the ground, she noticed long, dark green thorns now jutting out from every side of the stem. She hadn't recalled them being there before when she took the flower.

In an instant, the black pedal shriveled up into itself and began to grow in size. Aurora looked at the growing pedal in amazement, until the bulb resembled the size of a large ball. Suddenly, the flower ripped apart to reveal it had transmogrified itself into large black wings. The shape of a raven's head soon emerged from between the two wings, as the more distinct shape of the bird was revealed. Flapping its wings fiercely, the creature took off into flight, before it eventually sailed away out of sight.

Aurora looked back at the fairy in astonishment with her mouth slightly agape. The strange woman only cast a smug sneer back at her. Her bright yellow eyes seemed to be ablaze with dark mischief.

"Who are you?" the princess demanded. In vain, she tried to appear stern, but she was unable to hide her apparent fear.

The demonic woman only responded with her wicked smile as she stared directly into the princess's eyes. "Who am I, dear?" she coldly repeated the question. "Why, I'm your fairy godmother!"

"You're not my fairy godmother!" Aurora bitterly shot back. The princess was starting to become annoyed with the tricks this strange woman was playing. "My Aunts Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather are!"

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, my dear," the mysterious woman replied, continuing without the slightest hesitation. "I'm very absentminded once in a while. I meant to say that I am your beloved Phillip's godmother, Maleficent!"

Aurora glared at her sternly, narrowing her bright blue eyes. She didn't trust the sorceress for one second after the strange tricks she seemed to be playing with her.

"Maleficent?" the princess softly questioned the name to herself. She had heard Phillip say that name to her somewhere before. But she never recalled it being in the context of a fairy godmother. Suddenly, her eyes widened in fear as she felt her throat tighten up. In a flash, she had remembered him mentioning her as some witch he had battled.

Maleficent only grinned maliciously, catching Aurora's look of horror. "Please don't look so frightened, dear princess," she calmly chuckled. "I just wanted to have a good glance at you. The last time I saw you, it was so dark in the shadows I could barely see your face. Now that I think of it, the last time I really saw you was when you were a baby."

The wicked fairy cast Aurora a frightening grin, that sent shivers up and down the young woman's spine. She timidly backed away in fear as she could feel herself tremble. Something about those yellow eyes of Maleficent's chilled the princess right to the bone. As if she had the ability to stare into her soul. How did she know her when she was a baby? She never had recalled anybody ever mentioning this strange woman before, until Phillip brought up her name.

"Ah, what a wondrous day that was," Maleficent seemed to stare off wistfully with a cruel smirk. "The fanfare, the procession to the castle, the gifts...Why, you'd think that no one had ever seen an infant before! Did you know that two children were born in the kingdom that day, and _you_, my dear, were the only one celebrated! How important you must feel!"

Aurora turned her gaze away from the evil fairy, and stared down towards the ground. Never before in her life had the princess felt such a great pain of guilt. She could feel tears in her eyes starting to well up, but she refused to let them come and show. She was unsure of what this vile woman was planning, but she had a sense that she was attempting to manipulate her into following her orders. All she wanted to know is what she had done with Phillip.

"Where is Phillip?!" the princess's voice trembled loudly, as the choking sound of approaching tears began to hinder her speech. "What have you done with him?!"

Maleficent grinned, and chose to ignore Aurora's question. "You know, I could have visited any of those children that day to bestow my gift upon them. Being the poor peasants they were, I'm sure any of the villagers would have been so grateful. But rather, instead I passed them up to see you. Even though your mother and father had the audacity to completely forget about me! Hardly the manners I'd expect from such proud royalty. And I must say, that I took great joy in presenting my little gift upon you."

"Gift?" Aurora questioned apprehensively. "What gift is that?"

A sly smirk beamed across the sorceress's face as she eyed the young woman sinisterly. "I'm sure you must remember, my dear princess," she answered. Her voice oozed with feign sincerity. "It certainly must be buried somewhere deep in your subconscious."

Pointing her scepter to the ground, a bright flash of green energy shot out from the orb atop it. Aurora jumped back, startled at the sudden crackling of light, as it swirled together. The energy twisted itself into an odd shape, with a large point and wheel. When the light dimmed, it revealed the transformed object: a black spinning wheel with an ethereal green glow. The device slowly began to levitate itself off the ground and floated closer towards the princess.

Aurora's eyes grew wide with fear, her lips trembling open. The memory flooded back into her mind: the enticing wheel, spinning itself furiously, with the spindle almost seeming to invite her to touch it. The green glow hypnotically controlling her to give in, pulling her closer to it. Drawing her hand, she moves it closer, but a sweet voice tells not to touch. Suddenly, a dark, icy voice commands her from somewhere; the malevolent voice of the fairy. The wicked voice demands it and she cannot refuse. Then the sharp, painful prick upon her finger, and all goes black.

"No..." the princess softly whispered to herself. Snapping out of her memory, Aurora stared back at Maleficent with a look of utter horror at the realization. "It...it's you!" she faintly gasped. "It's you!"

"Remember, my dear?" the wicked fairy cackled in evil glee. Creeping along in the air, the spinning wheel began to gradually inch its way closer to Aurora. "Go on. Touch the spindle!"

Aurora backed away as far as she could, as the wheel seemed to inch its way towards her. "No!" she shouted bitterly, while tears began of fear began to form in her eyes. She wasn't about to tolerate everything happening all over again. "No!"

"Touch it I say!" Maleficent hissed with pure rage.

Having taken all she could stand from this evil witch, Aurora could feel herself grow frustrated amidst the aura of fear. She wouldn't let this vile creature now destroy her happy future with Phillip again.

"NO!" the princess screamed in frustration as loud as she could, before falling backwards to the ground.

Maleficent's laughter suddenly shattered the air, as the sound seemed to surround the princess. Closing her eyes, Aurora dared not to open them in fear of what she might see. Unable to control them any longer, she finally let tears swell from her eyes as she began to cry in fear. A million thoughts rushed through her mind all at once, but the most important to her was where Phillip had gone.

Finally, all sounds of the demonic entity's laughter had ceased in an instant. Nothing greeted the princess's ears but silence. Cautiously opening her eyes, she stared up skyward and saw nothing. Nothing except for the swirling, smoke-like green fog she had witnessed invade the castle earlier.

Standing up to her feet, the princess twirled around and looked to every side. Everything from earlier had disappeared around her, and now was replaced by the mysterious fog. She began to wring her hands nervously, and panted more heavily as panic started to set in. Where was she now? Where had to Maleficent disappeared to? And what had happened to Phillip?

* * *

As the golden haired princess slept, a fearful cry escaped her lips and her brow furrowed sharply brow as she shuddered. Suddenly, her frustrated appearance faded away, and the princess drifted back to peaceful slumber once again.

* * *

"I don't think we're ever going to find anyone," Kevin commented to the fairies. The teenager's feet were beginning to ache as it seemed liked they had been walking through the dungeons forever. 

The fairy trio floated up ahead, dashing up and down each passage of the complex labyrinth of corridors. The women had never realized just how immense all the dungeons were under Forbidden Mountain. It seemed like they had been leading Kevin on a chase through the halls that lasted for hours.

"We're bound to find Phillip down here!" Merryweather told the group. "After all, Maleficent ordered to have him locked away down here."

"I know, but where?" Flora asked, growing impatient. The endless maze was starting to try the leader's patience. Just when she thought that they had reached the last corridor, it opened up into another long hallway of cells.

"How many cells does Maleficent need anyway?" Kevin asked the fairies while panting loudly. The boy was starting to become almost annoyed now with how huge this castle was.

"I'm not sure," Merryweather replied loudly. The small fairy herself was becoming equally frustrated at how long they had been searching. "But I doubt that there are even this many people in our kingdom!"

"SHHH!" Flora shushed Merryweather loudly, and stopped in the middle of the corridor. In a hushed whisper, she reprimanded, "Do you want us to be caught?! Now we can't chance anyone finding us! So we have to remain quiet as possible!"

"Hello?" a timid voice called out.

Kevin stood silent, too afraid to move at the sound of the voice. The fairies equally remained silently still in fear of somebody hearing them. They hoped that whatever what it might have been wouldn't take notice.

"H-hello?" an all too familiar voice shouted louder. "Is anyone out there?"

The three women's eyes suddenly lit up, as a look of unbelievable joy dawned upon their faces.

"It's him!" Fauna exclaimed happily.

"Who's him?" Kevin asked, furrowing his brow in utter confusion.

"Prince Phillip!" Merryweather answered ecstatically.

"Phillip!" Flora called out into the air. "Phillip, is that you?"

"Flora?" the prince's warm voice called back, escalating in happiness. The young man was overjoyed at the sound of the fairies' voices again. "Is that you?"

"Phillip, where are you?" the red fairy questioned anxiously.

"I'm in here!" Phillip's muffled voice called out from behind them.

Turning around, the group discovered that the prince's voice was echoing from behind a thick wooden door along the hallway. Large chains and a heavy lock were secured tightly all around the doorhandle.

"Hang on! We'll have you out in a minute!" Flora responded.

Removing her wand from her pocket, the elder fairy ignited it with a sparkling of pixie dust. Aiming it at the lock and chains, Flora utilized it as a torch and proceeded to cut its way through the chains and lock. Finally separating it, the chains and lock clanged to the floor, and the fairy pushed the door open.

Ushering for him to follow, the fairies flew inside the cell and Kevin quickly trailed behind them. The group eagerly looked about the tiny cell; but there was no sign of Phillip anywhere.

Glancing about, the four gazed upon a creature standing in the middle of the room, resembling one of Maleficent's henchmen. It had the face of a horse, only with a much shorter muzzle and rounder cheeks. Its legs were short and stubby with small hooves in place of toes. The strange creature was enormously fat as well, to the point that its heavy mass appeared too much for itself. Its oversized weight made its figure resemble a huge, round ball with tiny arms emerging out from its fat body.

"I thought I would never see you three again!" the prince's voice emerged from the creature. "Or that anybody would find me for that matter."

The fairies only cast each other a look of utter shock, as their mouths hung open in disbelief.

"Phillip?!"

* * *

_Just another note to say thanks so much to Aquarian Wolf and her editing help with the chapter. I always appreciate it so much. And thanks to everyone who has left a review so far. I'm so glad that you're enjoying the story, and love to hear more of what you think about it!_


End file.
